Cheshire Cat
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: The ever changing cheshire cat is like Stella ever changing. She appears one way then changes how she looks. Would she ever get the respect she deserves also the love she always wanted.
1. cat fight

I do not own anything except my characters.

Hope you all like it. This has been edited.

* * *

Hello, I am Stella Yoshida. I do not like the idea of a Host Club but still I find myself walking up to the door where the Host Club is located. I walk up to the door. It's the entrance to the Ouran High School Host Club. I don't see the real value in the club. I rather join the Karate club or even the Newspaper club-which by the way could leave the school and no one would notice their absence.

Well I'm not here to join but see why they are so popular. A lot of my classmates comment on how wonderful the boys are. So I decide to check them out. I open the door and get showered in roses. I look at them, most of them I know their names because my father does business with them. Two of these idiots are actually in my class. The prince and shadow prince, I cringe, not able to believe they're in my class.

Haninozuka and Morinozuka, cousins, also 3rd years who, are very close. Haninozuka family trained my family's police force. Ootori Kyoya and Suou Tamaki are in my class. My father doesn't get along with their fathers and therefore does not do business with them. Hitachiin twins, first years, also very close. My sister interns for their mom.

I then look over to the last person who I don't know the name of. "You, what is your name," I say pointing to the girl in disguise. I know she is in disguise because my siblings do this all the time (dressing up like a guy, weird I know but it still happens).

"Fujioka Haruhi," she says.

"Commoner," I exclaim laughing egotistically. _'Come on why do they have a commoner in their club, there's only supposed to be elite children and that's all,'_ I think to myself.

"Name Stella Yoshida, born in Egypt, and has a lot of siblings," Kyoya informs them.

"How many to be exact," Tamaki asks, curiously.

"She has fifteen siblings," Kyoya replies.

They look at her amazed. This is the so called Stella Yoshida they all think, the one who can scare the living hell out of even a grown man. The only one who isn't is Haruhi who is confused. "Why are they all staring at this girl," she wonders to herself.

"I don't like being looked up," says Stella coolly looking over Kyoya's shoulder.

"Your father does not like my father or Tamaki's father, your mother is Egyptian while your father is Japanese," says Kyoya continuing without hesitation.

"Your father doesn't like the chairman," asks Haruhi.

Stella says coolly, "No, he doesn't because of how they are in general."

"Actually," says Hikaru.

"Her sister is an intern for our mom," says Kaoru.

"But she is not as cold as Stella," they both say.

"Ayame has always been a really happy child," says Stella calmly.

"The Yoshida family have a police force as we Ootori family do too, though the Yoshida's police force is more located in Egypt than Japan," says Kyoya.

"Anything else," she says.

Kyoya is quiet.

Honey-senpai decides to go up to Stella and ask her something. "Would you like some cake Da-chan," asks Honey.

"Sure," she smiles following Honey to a table.

While Honey and Stella eat cake Tamaki walks over to Kyoya who is typing furiously. Kyoya is trying to forget, what just happened there with Stella but with little luck.

"Pretty isn't she," says Tamaki sighing. "Don't you think?"

"Tamaki please leave me be," Kyoya mutters, typing even faster.

"You like her," exclaims Tamaki, way too loud for comfort.

Stella looks at them but says nothing, Stella gets up and as she goes out the door she turns around and says, "See you around Ootori."

"What does she mean by that," say the twins.

"I don't know really," says Kyoya still a little dazed.

As Stella is walking towards her limo she thinks. Her thoughts are mostly, if not all about Kyoya Ootori. Dakota looks at her.

"What's up," he says.

"Nothing, just thinking," Stella says.

"What about?" says Dakota.

"School," she lies.

Dakota laughs and says, "Yeah right, you thinking about school someone must have stolen you and replaced you with someone else, an impostor."

Stella sticks her tongue out, not saying anything.

* * *

Hope it was worth your time.


	2. pure blood

Hope you like it.

Siblings' names and ages (so far) :

Ayame 20

Dakota 18

Amara 16

El 15

Hikari 10 months

* * *

Later in Stella's bedroom her sister knocks on the door.

"Come in," says Stella.

Amara walks in and sits on Stella's bed.

"So any new crushes Stella," asks Amara. While Amara waits she strokes her long black hair.

"Well," says Stella looking into Amara's calm mahogany eyes.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," says Amara excitedly.

"Kyoya Ootori," says Stella quietly, scared the younger girl will kill her.

"What!"exclaims Amara."He's-he's an enemy you can't like him."

"Well you asked," grumbled Stella.

"But I thought you didn't like anyone in the Host Club," says Amara.

"Well," says Stella thoughtfully.

"Father," whines Amara.

El walks in, "Yes," he says. El could be Tamaki's replacement in a heartbeat they look so alike.

"Our baby girl likes the enemy," whimpers Amara.

The blond boy spins around then stops to look at Stella.

"My precious daughter likes the enemy, preposterous," says El calmly.

"No,but its true," says Amara more calmly.

"So, what should we do," says El looking at 'mother.'

Stella rolls her eyes and walks over to her bedroom door. She opens her bedroom door to see all her siblings fall on top of each other.

"I knew the act wasn't just for anything," says Stella.

Stella thinks what could be more perfect then these two.

"I knew it you were thinking about a guy," says Dakota smiling.

"Ok," says one of their many siblings.

"I'm going to the nursery," says Dakota, "to see the youngest of our siblings."

"Man, our father just loves having kids doesn't he," says Stella smiling.

They all then go to the nursery.

"I don't know what's so special about her," says Dakota, "that all of us have to see her."

"Wow!"says Stella amazed. "Not even our siblings were forced to see us when we were born."

"Yeah, well this one is 'special' because she is pure Japanese," says Amara sounding slightly sour about the subject.

"Well our mom is dead," says Dakota.

"And my mom gotten divorced with our dad," says El.

They walk into the nursery and go over to a crib.

"Her name is Hikari," says an attendant to the group.

"Oh isn't that the girl version of Hikaru," says Stella.

"For ten months she is more advanced than other babies I've seen," says Dakota.

"I agree," says Amara.

* * *

hope you all like it

next chapter coming soon...


	3. a perfect twin moment

Hope you all like it.

* * *

The next day Stella is in class when Amara walks in.

"Miss Yoshida, you may leave," announces the teacher.

Stella gets out of her seat and goes toward Amara.

"What's wrong," whispers Stella worriedly.

"El," is all Amara says.

The two go to the principal's office where El is waiting with the principal.

"So, El's parents couldn't be here," questions the principal.

"No, they couldn't," says Stella calmly.

"Okay what did El do," says Amara cutting to the chase.

"He started a ruckus and he has been acting weirdly lately," says the principal sounding slightly concerned.

"That's a lie," screams El standing up. Pointing to the principal, "He hated me ever since I started middle school so I'm not the problem he is."

"That's not true," says the principal calmly.

"Oh it isn't," sneers El. "You're a liar and I'm telling the truth."

Amara and Stella look at the two arguing back and forth.

Stella puts her slender hand up, "Stop, this is insane. Let us take care of him principal."

"Yes, we will take care of him," mutters Amara.

"Oh, alright see if you can get through," sighs the principal, leaving the room.

"So why did you start a ruckus," asks Amara quietly looking at her brother curiously.

"I'm not telling you," exclaims El. "I didn't even start it." Amara looks at him in shock and Amara then hides behind Stella very sad.

"So what happened then," questions Stella.

"Well there's this girl I like and she was being harassed so I punched the guy, who was doing it to her, in the face," says El quietly.

"Who's the girl," asks Amara peering over Stella's shoulder.

"The chairman's niece, Kiku," says El with a smile on his face.

"So the cat is out of the bag huh," Stella says softly. "We all in some way like the Suou's or the Ootori's."

"Yes that's true," thinks aloud Amara.

In the dining room El is doing his schoolwork when his attendant comes up to him.

"You want anything young master," asks the attendant smiling. The attendant has a maid outfit on that is purple and black.

"Kimiko no thank you," sighs El. El looks over his work and rubs his forehead tiredly. "Kimiko," he thinks, "how can you be so nice all the dang time?"

"Young master here have this," says Kimiko giving El a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

El smiles as he drinks the sweet drink. Stella and Dakota watch the scene.

"Amazing how our attendants know us so well," whispers Stella amazed.

"Well our father did that on purpose to get attendants that match us in every way and that know our needs and wants and try to facilitate them in any way possible," whispers Dakota looking at Amara in the corner of the room. Dakota's attendant scurries over to the sleeping girl and puts a blanket over her.

"Thank you Paige," says Dakota.

Paige nods and then goes upstairs to do some chores.

Amara is fast asleep on a couch. A zebra pattern blanket is wrapped around her.

"Amara is not the same since her attendant Mae died," whispers Stella sadly.

"That was only four years ago right," asks Dakota quietly.

"Yes, Amara was only twelve and she hasn't gotten a new one since," whispers Stella closing her eyes.

Amara's attendant was older and more caring then any of the other attendants. She held herself with a queen like dignity. Amara loved when she got to play assistant to Mae though half the time Amara would get bored and go do something else.

"Should I," asks Dakota to El looking at Amara.

"No Dakota I got her," whispers El picking up Amara trying not to wake her.

El walks into Amara's room and places her gently on her bed. He puts a blanket over her and goes to his conjoining room.

"Good night Amara," whispers El as he closes his bedroom door.

Amara smiles softly as she hears him.

The next morning El and Amara wake up in a disturbing way.

"Wake up El," says both Raine and Paris jumping on his bed. Raine's pigtail's flapping up and down as she jumps on the bed. Paris looks at her and laughs.

"What Paris," whines Raine.

"You're pigtails want to fly," says Pairs laughing.

"Ugh, leave me alone," groans El putting a pillow over his head.

"Wake up Mara," screams the twins Malcolm and Seraiah.

"Let me sleep, its only 3 in the morning," groans Amara.

"But daddy's here," whines Malcolm and Seraiah simultaneously.

Amara jumps out of bed and grabs El out of his bed.

"What," he groans.

"Dad's home," Amara says tiredly.

"Really, wow," says El letting his head drop. Amara looks at him annoyed, she grabs his hand and makes him walk by her.

They all gather in their father's study. Hikari was fetched and was being held by her attendant though she is asleep.

"Good all of you are here," says their father.

"Not all of us are here," Ayame informs her father, "maybe five people are missing that's all it's not that detrimental."

The twins are leaning against each other for support. El and Amara also lean against each other except El is taller and it looks quite funny. Malcolm and Seraiah give a little yawn too tired to be polite. The two boys lay on the floor too tired to stand. Raine and Paris are sitting on chairs from their father's study. Raine is wearing a night gown, while her twin brother is only wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

"Alright, you may leave now," says their father also tired.

They all leave going back to their individual rooms.

"We were wondering what you wanted to wear young master," asks an attendant in the nursery.

"I don't want that," screams Seraiah.

"What do you want then," asks the attendant.

"I don't know whatever Malcolm is going to wear," says Seraiah.

"But you're brother wants to know what you want to wear first," says another attendant.

A simultaneous voice say, "Well then we don't know then."

Meanwhile outside of the nursery the other twins are debating what they should wear also.

"No blue," says Paris.

"But I want pink," whines Raine. "Plus I want me and you to match."

"Well I don't like pink," whines Paris.

"But do we really have to wear blue?" asks Raine quietly.

"No, we don't have to wear blue," sighs Paris sounding very defeated.

"So, what do you want to wear today," asks their attendants getting very annoyed and impatient.

Stella groans and goes over to the twins room.

"Let's make a compromise okay," suggests Stella.

"What's your idea," asks Paris looking at his older sister.

"You both wear your black and red kung fu outfits," suggets Stella.

"Yeah, yeah I like that idea," says Raine excitedly.

"I'm okay with that," agrees Paris, not too happy he didn't get his way.

Then Stella goes over to where the other twins are in the nursery.

"Still haven't made up your mind, huh," asks Stella.

Their attendant nods frusterated.

"How about you wear the same thing as the other twins," suggests Stella smiling.

Seraiah looks at the floor then at his brother. "Should we wear it Malcolm-kun?"

"Uh, it seems safe," whispers Malcolm to his twin.

"Oksy," says Seraiah smiling up at Stella.

Finally Stella is able to get dressed and she gets dressed very quickly into jeans and a t-shirt that says, "I don't know him" with a arrow pointing to the right.

"Stella are you ready," asks Amara peering into the room.

"Yep, just need to get my bag and I'm good," says Stella as she gets a small black purse.

"Bye Da-chan, bye Mara, and bye El-kun," says the two pair of twins.

Stella smiles and gives each twin a kiss on the forehead.

"Eww," exclaims Malcolm and Seraiah wiping the kiss off their forehead.

"Whatever you guys," says Stella as she leaves with Amara and El. El and Amara sit down on the opposite side of the limo while Stella sits on the other side alone.

"I can't believe the attendants haven't killed themselves yet because of the twins," says Stella laughing.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.

I really hope this is to your liking. How the twins outfit looks like can be found on my profile. Both sets are wearing the same thing so you know.

Thanks for everyone who read this fanfic. :)


	4. troubling moments in life never last

Sorry its short :_) but hope you like it. enjoy :) i do not own anything

* * *

Stella leans against Kyoya as he types something on his computer. Stella looks intently at the screen, but ends up not caring what he is writing to read it anyway.

"Kyo-kun what are you typing," asks Stella as she leans against Kyoya's chair some more.

"Just some information for the club," replies Kyoya as he looks at her by the computer.

Stella giggles at the look Kyoya gave her. On the other side Tamaki and the rest of the club is looking at the little lubby dubby act the two are doing.

"Man they are getting better and better every day," comments Hikaru and Kaoru leaning against each other.

"I agree," says Haruhi, as she looks at both Kyoya and Stella talking affectionately to each other.

Tamaki smiles and says, "How lovely they look, how nice it would be to share love in another person." Tamaki walks over to Haruhi as he is saying this.

"Uh, no Tamaki-sempai," says Haruhi as she tries to get away from him.

After Tamaki tries to get Haruhi he gets depressed and goes in his little corner of woe. Just after Kyoya and Stella look that way with their evil glare of theirs that the two share equally.

The twins shrink away and Tamaki gets out of his corner of woe to see the glare that the two give Tamaki and Tamaki then also shrinks away behind the couch where their glare doesn't reach him.

Stella laughs as she sits on the floor.

"What?" asks Kyoya, not looking at his girlfriend?

"Nothing, well, nothing important except I'm laughing at the club's stupidity," replies Stella as she cleans off her uniform. Before Stella can go anywhere her siblings run in.

Stella groans. "Belinda, Richard and El what are you doing here," screams Stella as she looks at her siblings.

"Sorry," they all say bowing to her.

"You better be sorry," mutters Stella as she looks at the three.

"Now why are you all here," asks Stella making her voice level.

"Mom's coming, mom's coming," replies Belinda and Richard in a sing-song voice.

"Thanks parakeet," replies Stella then it hits her. "Mom's coming, you mean para-kun's and para-chan's mother," asks Stella looking at her brother.

El nods and says, "Sadly she's our dad's last wife though she wants to do something before anything happens."

"What's that," asks Stella cocking her head to the left.

"Take custody away from herself," replies El, "it's weird but very true, and she thinks dad can take care of them better than she can."

"Of course dad is rich," replies Stella before she leaves with her siblings.

"Bye Kyoya," says Stella before leaving the room.

Kyoya waves goodbye.

* * *

Now you have read it. hope you liked it. till next time stay pretty...


	5. awkward goodbyes

Yay chapter five I'm so proud of myself. enjoy :) Trust me this is going to write the next chapter so read this one.

* * *

Stella walks into the house with El, Belinda and Richard following her.

She goes to her father's study to see a woman signing a document hastily. The woman bows and then goes out into the dining room so her children can give her a hug goodbye.

While Belinda is giving her mother a hug their father walks out with Stella at his side.

"Ariadne may you not regret this," says Mr. Yoshida calmly.

The third wife turns around with Belinda still attached to her. "Thank you for the thought," she says as she continues to hug her children.

Paris and Raine go over to her uncomfortably and hug her. Lastly Richard and Hikari get hugged. The mother then leaves quickly. They all watch from the window as they watch her enter a taxi and drive away.

"Poor little mutt," mutters Stella as she sits on a couch in the den watching her brothers and sisters play with each other.

Paris and Raine go over to Stella and sit next to her. Stella smiles, as she sees the twins so nervous, knowing that the encounter was awkward for the two twins.

"Let's go upstairs," suggests Parris's attendant Rahat.

"Yes, let's go upstairs," repeats Raine's attendant Sharmila.

They look at each other and go upstairs holding hands.

The attendants take out long rolls of paper and roll it out.

"Let's play," say the attendants cheerfully as they take out paintbrushes and start to paint on the paper.

Finally the two kneel down and start to paint a beautiful picture.

Stella looks at her siblings smiling softly. Her attendant walks up to Stella.

"You need anything miss?" asks the attendant.

"No Calypso I'm fine," replies Stella.

Calypso walks away and comes back with a plate of cream caramel. Stella looks at the plate longingly.

"Here, madam here have this," says Calypso giving the plate to Stella.

Stella eats the dessert with abandonment. When she is finished she sighs as she uses her finger to scrape the last remains of the delicious dessert.

She knows what she wants and that's to go to Egypt to go to her mother's grave and see her grandfather.

That's what she will do go to Egypt next time she has a break from school.

* * *

Little short I'm sorry about that. Till next time stay pretty. :)


	6. worship of the star

Hope you enjoy this because I put a lot of work into this chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Finally they got a break from school and Stella practically jumped on the plane when they were dismissed. This time she was going alone so she can spend time with her cousins a little bit more. As soon as Stella gets off the plane she tries to find some of her family members. As soon as they come into view she curses under her breath she didn't have anything suitable for this weather.

Her aunt then takes her to a store and gets her a blue embroidered thobe that is blue. She twirls in front of the mirror as she hugs her aunt.

"Thank you Aunty," says Stella in Arabic.

"You welcome," replies her aunt as they go outside. Before they leave her aunt pays for it. Then they go home just her aunt and her.

Stella then looks at her cousins who look at her, huddled around their father, protectively. Stella laughs as she looks at her younger cousin holding her father's leg tightly.

"Aaliyah," whispers Stella to the little girl.

The little girl whimpers and held onto her father's leg even tighter. Stella sighs and looks at the oldest.

"Hey Ali you having a good time traveling," asks Stella yet again in Arabic.

Ali nods and says in Japanese, "It couldn't be better."

"Two years left, huh if you were at our school you would be a first year," answers Stella, smiling.

Ali rolls his eyes and nods. Stella then remembers that she had little gifts for her cousins. She takes them out of her suitcase one by one some big while others a little on the small side. By this time they are sitting down in their house.

"Ali here is your gift," says Stella then gives the other gifts to the rest of them.

Hala looks at her cousin and stands up to give her a hug. Stella smiles as the little girl hugs her. Hala being the same age as Raine and Paris she is very mannerly, though they were raised as if they lived in Egypt their whole lives because when it comes around to the month of Ramadan mostly everyone participates in it.

Hana looks at them strangely as he fingers his present gingerly. Though he was only six he acted way older than his older brother of fifteen.

"What's wrong with Hana," asks Stella in Arabic to her aunt. While they talk about him Hana looks at them while still gingerly touching his gift.

"He just wasn't ready to have you come," replies her aunt as the woman looks at Hana as he still fingers the gift gingerly.

"So your father still has three wives," asks her uncle looking at her.

"No, mom died, remember uncle and the other two got divorced with him," replies Stella, annoyed, in Arabic.

Her uncle smiles and says, "Ah, yes, Eleanor was a very weak person."

"Don't talk about my mother in that way," snaps Stella, looking at her uncle angrily, speaking Arabic still.

Her uncle sends her to the room she is sleeping in and Stella quickly falls asleep.

The next morning she decides to go to her grandfather's house to see him and then visit her mother's grave.

She puts on her regular clothes on that she brought from home and precedes to go to her grandfather's house a couple miles away from her aunt's house. Stella opens the door to her grandfather's house and a smile graces Stella's tawny face as she smells the sweet treats she used to have as a child.

"Hello grandfather," screams Stella going into the kitchen. She hugs her other aunt who happens to be making the deserts.

Hiba fixes her headpiece as she then gives Stella a hug.

"So how is Hawa?" Hiba said, as she moves around the kitchen busily.

"Oh, she's fine really," replies Stella as she sits down on a chair.

"Letting you stay with her isn't she," says Hiba, when she finally stands still.

"Yes she is letting me and I was wondering if you would go to my… to my….. to my mother's grave with me," stutters Stella trying not to say the dire truth.

Hiba smiles and says, "Of course I wouldn't mind that." Stella smiles as she gets a plate from her aunt that has a sweet desert on it.

"Hello grandfather," says Stella after she swallows her first spoonful.

"Hello Najmah it's been a long time since I seen you," says her grandfather, smiling at her.

Later that day the two aunts and Stella go to the graveyard to go put flowers by her tombstone. Stella holds a bouquet of her mother's favorite flowers, the lotus flower. As Stella puts them down by the tombstone she begins to read what it says. It says:

Arguments of wasted words praise of worthless words.

Love lasts even after death; hate still remains but is unseen.

"What does that mean," asks Stella looking at the older aunt.

Hawa looks at the girl with a concerned look which immediately becomes a look of happiness.

"Your mother used to write poetry, but on her tombstone is not one of her poems on it, but a saying she used to always say," says Hawa, smiling at her niece.

"Remember how she used to sing us to sleep when mother got sick and we had nightmares," says Hiba wistfully reminiscing.

"Yes, I remember," replies Hawa, tartly turning on her heel not looking at the two of them, as she heads back to the car.

"Why was she like that," asks Stella, looking at the younger aunt, Hiba.

"Well, right before your mother died Hawa went to Japan to talk to your mother, but the two ended up arguing and Hawa left in a huff, then several hours later your mother died making Hawa feel very sad, that those words were the last words your mother heard from her was that argument," explains Hiba clutching her handbag closely at her side. They then go back to the car to see that Hawa was clearly not in the mood to talk.

Stella thinks about a lot of things as she is driven back to her grandfather's house for dinner but while they wait they will enjoy each other's company and the older females will help Hiba cook dinner.

Hawa laughs as she stirs something that smelled delicious. Hiba sighs as she looks at Stella doing nothing.

"Najmah take out the dinner plates," orders Hiba, as she continues with what she was doing.

They are finally done with dinner when they start eating the wonderful dinner. Stella makes the mistake of eating everything on her plate and then Hiba puts more food on her plate. Stella eats it but leaves a little bit on her plate so she wouldn't be served more food.

"So when are you planning on getting married Hiba," asks Hawa's husband.

Hiba nearly chokes as she tries to regain composure. Finally she gets a drink and is able to answer.

"I don't know when," she sputters.

They talk for a while and then they leave to go back home.

* * *

Finally a long chapter though it took me a long time to write. Hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing this. :)


	7. by mother

Hope you enjoy this because I put a lot of work into this chapter. Enjoy :) This chapter is more about her siblings than anything else.

* * *

"Are you really going," his mom asks.

"Yes, mom we are going to Egypt," said El, annoyed.

"But you don't have to do Ramadan," his mother said.

"Well I am part of this family, so actually I have to do it," said El, as his mother leaves the house.

He then walks toward the back of the room, where his siblings have been waiting for him to be done.

"El what did she say," asks Malcolm and Seraiah. Malcolm and Seraiah are hugging each other.

"Yeah, what did she say," asks Cinta, shifting Amanda to her other side.

"She didn't like us going to Egypt and basically that's it," said El, taking Amanda from Cinta.

Cinta smiles and goes over to the nursery. The nursery is where her siblings are who are four years and younger stay.

Meanwhile El sits down on a couch and starts to play with his baby sister. She then smiles as he bounces her up and down. Then an attendant takes Amanda away and El is left sitting there, not knowing what to do with himself.

Couple days later El and Amara are sitting down, examining the Host Club.

"Should we let them come with us," said El, looking at Amara through the corner of his eye.

"I don't know, it would be fun to have them there, but I don't know," said Amara, her head cocked to the right, resting in her right hand.

"Please can we go," asked Honey.

Dakota then walks into the room. "Hello Host Club. What is the problem?"

"We want to go to Egypt with you guys," said Honey, cutely.

"Hmm I see, you all are welcome to come with us to Egypt, but we are going to go there because we are doing something called Ramadan there so that means we won't be eating or drinking from sunrise to sunset," said Dakota.

"Yay, we are going to Egypt," said Honey, happily.

Weeks later they go to Egypt. In Hawa's house they stay in while they wait for Stella.

She then walks in to see them and her eyes go wide. "Wow guys, you are here, I thought Aaliyah was lying to me on the phone."

They all smile and Kyoya walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"We missed you," he whispered to her. Stella nods and then looks at all her siblings.

They were grouped by mother so they all knew who was from whom.

"I thought uncle would get mad if you guys were here," said Stella, confused.

"It's okay, Raj," said Hawa, to the girl. "They are family after all."

Stella nods and the looks at the first group of siblings and walks over to them.

"Why are you guys split up by mother," asked Kyoya.

"You should know that but since you don't I will tell you, well my grandmother said every time we visit her with have to do this," said Stella. "She wanted to know how many were from her daughter specifically."

Kyoya nods but doesn't answer.

The next month they start Ramadan and all the children are thrilled.

Stella lounges on her aunt's couch as she tries to figure out what to do. The Host Club decided to go shopping, to Haruhi's enjoyment. Her sisters went to their grandfather's house to help out and her brothers were out in the city doing Allah knows what. Then there was her she was cranky and just plain annoyed, all she could do was write a letter to her friends back home in Japan, but she didn't want to so she just sat there until sunset came upon them so she could eat.

Sometime later her older siblings walk into the house carrying a lot of bags.

"So you spent a lot huh?" Stella said looking at all their stuff.

Tristan nods and looks over at Ayame, "Ayame spent so much I think dad will have a fit of anger when he finds out about it."

"Did she use a credit card?" questions Stella looking at her older sister with a weird look on her face.

"No, thankfully she didn't or we would have been swimming in daddy anger and his punishments," Tristan said plainly as he sits on the couch.

A couple minutes later El walks through the door and he looks quite worried. "Do you know where Amara went?"

They all shake their head and he continues his search for Amara. Later that day the older girls help make food. The thought of food made Stella's mouth water. Gladly she didn't have to help with dinner today due to her helping the day before.

Then they all sit down at the table and say the prayer, obviously in Arabic so The Host Club didn't understand what was being said at all.

Due to having so many people over for dinner they decided to eat outside. Stella sits next to Kyoya as she eats.

"So how do you like it here," asks Stella while cutting a piece of bread.

"It takes some getting used to but I think that Tamaki is enjoying his stay here because he has so many people to talk to and so many new things to eat," Kyoya replied as he watched Tamaki try to learn how to play a certain Egyptian game.

Stella laughs as she watches Tamaki try and fail every time, her cousins and siblings were also getting a kick out of what Tamaki was doing because they had stopped eating their food. Her two youngest siblings were on the one of their older siblings' laps. Amanda was on Dakota's lap and the two were singing a song that Amanda had always been sung to when a couple days old.

Hikari was on Amara's lap fast asleep, the breeze making it easy to fall asleep. The adults were talking happily as they watched over their children.

All in all no one could say Stella going to Egypt was a bad idea, though there was many headaches involved with the trip no one dared to speak of those things while staying in such a magnificent place for such a special time.

* * *

Finally a long chapter though it took me a long time to write. Hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing this. :) I will have the next chapter up hopefully soon. Sorry for taking such a long hiatus.


	8. When In Egypt, Do As the Egyptians Do

Hope you enjoy this because I put a lot of work into this chapter. Enjoy :)

Stella(cheerfully):Assalamu alaikum! (translation:peace be to you)

Dakota(grumbling):Ohayoo!

Stella: stares at Dakota

Dakota:What!

Stella(matter-of-factly):You didn't greet me back.

Dakota:Oh. Wa alaikum assalam. (and to you be peace,translation)

Okay, sorry for that. Couldn't help myself. This chapter so you all know will be more focused on Ramadan, Stella and everyone in Egypt with her family. Also I may use some Islamic terms so I will be putting translation after it is used or at the end of the chapter, though in the end it might be ones that I already translated. One last thing, sadly I do not know how to speak Arabic, only a few phrases, like the ones above.

Enjoy ;)  
_

The next morning Stella wakes up and goes to the kitchen to eat. As she eats she sees that it is only five o' clock, which makes her pleased to know that she can relax while she eats seeing that she doesn't have to rush in eating before she has to stop at six which is when the sun rises. Her cousin Ali walks in the kitchen sleepily. He grabs something to eat and sits down at the kitchen table.

"Ohayoo Ali," Stella said cheerfully, her hair slightly gleaming in the kitchen light due to the sun not risen yet. She took out a cup and yawned softly as she moved a piece of her brown hair away from her face.

"Mornin'," he replied as he ate some cereal. "So did you do morning prayer?"

Stella nods, "Yeah, I woke up at like three this morning and did wudu, then I prayed." (AN: Sorry if I spelled it wrong, unfortunately I didn't have a dictionary on hand. Not like it would've helped me or anything -_-)

"Oh, I see," Ali replies, looking at his cousin not continuing to eat his cereal.

"You are just like me," Stella remarked, putting her bowl into the sink and washing it.

"What, do you mean lazy," Ali said, playfully. "It's just I am too sleepy to really make anything else for myself. Plus mom is already gone; she went to grandpa's house to eat there with him and Aunty."

"Well I did do morning prayer," said Stella, "so I am not that lazy."

Ali rolls his eyes muttering, "Sure of course not. So in the end I am the lazy one."

Stella nods with a smile, "Yep."

Meanwhile Ayame sits in her siblings' hotel room and looks at all her siblings who woke up to do prayer with her. Of course it was very early but she didn't care, she was going to eat soon anyway so she could start designing soon after.

Ayame looks over at El and Amara who were eating breakfast, both were eating the same thing though they gave each other some of their food once in a while, the two loved to share as if they were twins. Ayame seen this and smiled slightly. Her older siblings were there as well but they weren't in the same hotel room, so they wouldn't be overcrowded. Some minutes later she hears a knock on the door and she goes over and opens the door to see Cinta, Tristen, and Katashi staring there looking at her.

Cinta had her youngest son clinging to her, who was already awake. While Cinta's identical twin boy and girl were being held by Tristen and Katashi though the two were asleep.

"Hey Chris," whispered Ayame looking at her nephew as he looked at her. He was only six years old and yet he insisted his mother carry him. His crystal clear blue eyes look at his aunt and smiles.

"Hi Aunty," he whispers knowing he had to be quiet.

"So Casey and Darcey are asleep, huh," said Ayame as she leads her older siblings in the room.

Christopher nods, as he was put down by his mother. "Yeah, they were too sleepy to pray so I did it instead of them." He puts his nose high in the air haughtily, making his short brown-blond hair stand up even more.

"That's cool," said Ayame smiling at him.

Cinta looks at Ayame and smiles, guiltily, "Yeah, it's really too bad but they had such a busy day yesterday and all, that I didn't bother them."

"So, where is your husband, Adam," Ayame asks, looking at Cinta as she sits down on the floor taking out some of her drawing supplies.

"Oh, he is away at business so that's another reason they are so tired. They were worried that something would happen to their father," said Cinta shaking her head.

"I see," said Ayame as she begins to draw her new clothing line. While she does this Casey and Darcey sleep soundly on the only unoccupied bed in the room, and Christopher plays with his Aunts and Uncles who are younger than him.

Malcolm and Seraiah smile at playing with their nephew though they consider him more like a friend, though if they did think him as a nephew they wouldn't be as close as they are now. Casey's brunette hair is all around her, some of it covering her twin in the process. Darcey turned in his sleep, though neither twin woke up.

Meanwhile back at the house Stella and Ali continued to talk.

"So are Hala, Hana, and Aaliyah doing Ramadan too," Stella asked, smiling. She then sat back down.

"Yeah, they are though they don't have to finish if they can't," Ali replied, finishing his breakfast as well, going over to the sink and cleaning his bowl. "Actually Aaliyah is not doing Ramadan due to being so young, though she does want to." "Thankfully or we would have to deal with her crying from being hungry," he thought.

"Yeah, I know I didn't start doing Ramadan until I was like six or seven," Stella said, thoughtfully. "Though I wanted to do it since I was four because I saw my older siblings doing it and loved to follow their example," she remembered, as she thought to herself.

At that moment Hala, Hana, and Aaliyah walk into the kitchen the three look at Ali and Stella.

"Najmah, can you get me something to eat," Aaliyah asks, cutely as she looked at her cousin silently.

"Sure Leah," Stella replied. "I hope my siblings ate."

"I bet they did," Ali responds as he gets Hana something to eat as well. "Seeing how organized Ayame can be, it is very possible that she had them up, fed and ready for the day before you would have been up if you were there with them."

Hala at the moment was making herself some toast, not really wanting something fancy to eat. In the nearby hotel Stella's siblings are sitting in the room where the club was staying. All of them were staying in the same hotel so it would be easier to keep track of everyone during the trip.

Kyoya was busy typing something while everyone else was busy watching Belinda talk Arabic to her younger siblings. She talked so fluidly to her younger siblings having no fear that she would make a mistake while speaking this language that was not her first language, though some of her siblings' first language was Arabic and not Japanese, her own birth language. Tamaki looks at El, walking over to him, El happened to be sitting with Amara looking over a design of Ayame's, who was in the other room designing a new clothing line. El and Amara happened to be sitting on the couch, Amara was sitting by him almost on top of him and both were looking closely at what was in front of them.

"Hi El," Tamaki said causally, looking at his double of sorts. His double of sorts though was very different in personality he was much more mischievous than Tamaki who had a seemingly pure mind. "He scares me," he thinks to himself as he looks at the younger version of himself.

El looked at him while Amara kept her eyes trained on the design their sister gave them. "What do you want," El asks, finally very annoyed. "I am busy doing something with my sister."

"I wanted to know how you and Mara-chan are so close," Tamaki said, quietly. "How can two people who are so different be so close?"

"Oh, its just because how close in age we are," El said, nonchalantly. "We don't really have similar interests or friends. See I am friends with Satoshi and Yasuchika, while she is friends with the Hitachiin twins."

Amara finally glares at Tamaki and said, "Why do you care so much about how close we are Tamaki-senpai? Plus, how are you and Kyoya-senpai so good friends when you are the total opposites of each other."

"Uh, just curious," Tamaki stuttered. "Well, that is different we are not related in any way unlike you two."

Amara sighed and walked over to where the twins were. "Hi guys," Amara said, cheerfully. She looked at the two with a semi-cheerful look on her face.

"Hi Amara," Hikaru said, looking at her with a sideways glance.

"Hi Amara," said Kouru. They both look at her and smile.

"Want to have some fun," whispered the two mischievously.

"Sure, I would love to have some fun," Amara replied.

"How about we mess with Tamaki-senpai," said Kouru. (AN: I know they don't call him that, it's just I don't know how to spell what they do call him!)

Amara smiles but then says uncertainly, "I don't know, my sister will kill me if I hurt him."

"Well we don't have to mess with him, how about we go walk somewhere," Kouru suggests, as he tried to accommodate Amara.

"Sure, that will be nice," Amara said, smiling. "Though, first I want to go to my Aunt's house so I can talk to Stella."

Sometime later the three are ready and the go outside to walk over to Amara's aunt's house. Amara knocks on the door and her sister opens the door minutes later. Stella had her hair covered, which made the twins stare at her like she wasn't Stella anymore.

Amara laughs, smacking the two in the back of the head. "It's rude to stare boys." She said, grinning at her sister.

"What's up guys," said Stella looking at Amara and the other two.

"Oh, we're good," Amara replied not letting the twins speak for themselves.

The twins nod in agreement not able to respond as they rub the back of their heads.

Stella moves out of the doorway so they could walk into the house. She then laughs, "Guys, you know it is still me right."

"Yeah, sure," Kouru replied not too convinced about what she said.

"Totally," Hikaru said, not looking at Stella afraid he might blush or show that he was embarrassed.

Stella walks over to the two and said, "I am still me even though I have a head covering, you know guys."

Amara laughs, "That's a new one. So you forgot yours again, huh?"

"Yeah, I packed a little too fast and I forgot it" Stella replies, fingering her head covering as she looked at them. "Also Aunty wanted me to get one because I was here a week and she wanted to get me a new one."

"So that's where you were when we came, huh," Amara asks, smiling. Amara remembered waiting for her sister as she became very impatient.

"Yeah, Aunty said that a young lady like me should wear one while I am here and also that someone special was coming. Though I didn't know it was the host club coming with you guys because I sort of knew you guys were coming," Stella said, looking at her sister.

Amara chuckled,"Yeah, they wanted to come. I guess they were getting worried about you." Amara shrugs, "Even though Kyoya already knew where you were."

"Really," Stella asked, nervously. "You got to be kidding me?"

Amara looks at her and says,"Nope, we're not kidding, he knew. Plus you did leave pretty quickly, so of course everyone would get suspicious."

The twins nod,"Yep, he knew you were here. Though Tamaki was worried when you didn't answer you cell phone."

Stella laughs, "Well I did turn it off, so of course I wouldn't know if he called me."

"We were worried too, "Hikaru and Kouru say together.

"Aww, how sweet," Stella said laughing, "so you do care about me."

At that moment Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club come in with Stella's siblings. El walks over to Amara and hugs her.

"Hi sis," El says to both Amara and Stella.

Stella nods and Amara hugs her younger brother back, though she was not paying too much attention to what was happening around her.

"Hey Stella," Kyoya says walking over to her, kissing her on the cheek.

Stella looks at him stunned, "Hi Kyo-kun I didn't know you were all coming today."

"Oh yes after Amara left we all began to leave the hotel wanting to see you," Kyoya informs her smiling.

Stella smiles, blushing slightly. "I am so embarrassed," she thinks as she feels her cheeks warm up slightly.

Kyoya looks at her surprised and he begins to laugh, "Are you embarrassed?"

"No, of course not!" Stella exclaims, fingering her head covering as she looked at him. She was never embarrassed around him, but today she is so very embarrassed.

"Oh, I see," Kyoya replies, kissing her cheek again making Stella blush even harder. "You look pretty in that..." Kyoya's voice trails off not able to call what was on her head, not quite sure what it was.

"Hijab," Stella says, smiling, "or a head covering. Though some people don't wear a hijab and wear other types of head coverings."

Kyoya nods, "I see, why didn't you wear this sooner?"

Stella shrugs, "I felt weird wearing it."

El looks at his older sister and whispers, "What's wrong Mara-chan?"

"Oh, nothing I just have a lot on my mind that's all," Amara replied, very surprised. El usually never asked her if she was acting different, he just always knew because of being so close to her.

El looks at her, going closer to her he whispers in her ear, "It seems like it's more than just that. I know it is."

Amara shakes her head, though her brother was quite right it was more than that.

"Come on, you can tell me," El whispers.

"Just thinking about how my birthday is at the end of the month," Amara whispers, finally telling him.

"Would you like to explore Da-chan," said Tamaki excitedly, looking at Stella.

Stella looks -more like glares- at Tamaki and sighs, "First, don't call me by that nickname and second I can go explore with you guys but first we have to go some places."

"Where would we go Stella," asks Tamaki looking at her curiously.

"Well we are in Cairo," said Kyoya, "so we would probably go to their place of worship."

Stella smiles and says, "You mean mosques. Well Cairo and most of Egypt if you think about it is famous for our mosques. My family and I usually don't go to the one back home because our father is usually busy, so when we go to Egypt we go to the mosques here, and since we know the etiquette we usually don't have a problems with the locals."

"That's also because they know our family," said El, looking at his sister for a moment and away from Amara.

"That's true," said Amara quietly, "our grandfather used to be an important figure in the mosque, that we usually go to, so when he retired the people of Cairo take very good care of him and often pay Grandfather a visit during Ramadan. Though our father does own a horse farm here and that does give people jobs in the area."

"Oh, right," said Stella, "we have to go to the racetrack too. I want to see my favorite horse run, but I think that will be after we break fast but of course we can at least see him."

"Or we could leave the race seeing until the last day of Ramadan," suggests Dakota who had been oddly quietly throughout the whole time. "You know they always hold a race then and isn't someone's birthday at the end of Ramadan as well?"

El nods, "That's Amara; she's going to turn seventeen."

Amara smiles, "Yeah, that's true. My birthday is August 30."

Stella nods, "That seems like a good idea, though I still want to see him."

Dakota laughs, "Relax ane-san you will soon enough."

Stella rolls her eyes and says, "I will get changed before we go."

"You go do that," Dakota says, laughing. This results in Stella glaring at him.

A couple minutes later Stella comes back without her hair covered though she has braids in her hair.

"You look pretty," Kyoya whispered as she came to his side.

"You always say I look pretty," Stella replied, whispering.

Kyoya shrugs, as they walk outside with the club and some of Stella's siblings. Her younger and really older siblings decide to stay there, not wanting to walk around and explore. El and Amara are taking their time as they walk with Stella and the others.

"This is fun," Honey says, smiling while he walked by Dakota and Takashi who were both extremely quiet.

"Yep, it is," Amara agrees, holding El's hand.

Stella then stops and looks at them. "I have an idea."

"What's that idea," Hikaru and Kouru ask, looking at her.

"Well I and my older siblings are doing Ramadan maybe you all would like to join us. When we were younger, my father would tell us if we did all of Ramadan then we would get a prize at the end of the month. So I propose that you all do it with us and at the end of the month whoever gets more days wins a prize," Stella says, grinning.

"I can't eat cake during the day," Honey asks.

Stella shakes her head sadly. "No, you can't."

"Come on guys," said Tamaki enthusiastically. "We should do it, so we can better understand Stella and her family."

Kyoya shrugs, "I have no problem with it."

Honey and Mori nod, "We don't mind."

In the end everyone agrees, at that they look at Haruhi.

"Wouldn't Haruhi need to change something since she is a girl," Kouru asks.

"Oh, yeah we will be praying sometime during this month so Haruhi will be identified as a girl and wear a head covering like I did before," Stella replied, smiling. "Also I want all of you guys to wake up early and come to my aunt's house so we can all pray together and eat right before we start for the day. Oh yeah, we can't eat or drink during the day also no sexual activity though I don't think that will be a problem for you guys, the last part anyway."

They all nod and as they walk Stella leads through the streets. Then a person walks up to Stella and then says something in Arabic.

Stella nods and replies, "Wa alaikum assalam." When the person leaves, the host club looks at her as if she was an alien.

"What," Stella exclaims, laughing.

"Who was that," Tamaki asks, "and what did he say to you?"

"Oh, he said a greeting of peace or Assalamu alaikum, then he asked how my grandfather was doing, and lastly I gave him a greeting of peace or Wa alaikum assalam," Stella informs. "That man, if I am correct is a person who likes to talk to my grandfather quite a lot, though lately he hasn't been able to and wanted to know if he was doing well in the month of Ramadan."

They all nod.

Kouru looks at Stella and asks, "Can we learn some Arabic since we are doing Ramadan and all since we are here?"

"Oh, sure I will teach you guys the greetings first while we are exploring and when we find someone we will practice giving the greetings, okay," Stella said, smiling.

They all nod, very happy to learn something new.

"Okay, when you meet a person you say Assalamu alaikum, which means peace be to you," Stella begins as she continues to walk with all of them. "You guys should practice that for a moment."

They all nod and begin to say the greeting. As they say it Stella chuckles, "You are all doing well so far."

Tamaki smiles widely at Stella, while everyone else is grinning to themselves.

"Am I saying this right?" Kyoya asks whispering, close to Stella's ear. "Assalamu alaikum."

Stella giggles, "Yes, you are and Wa alaikum assalam."

"Okay, now we will learn Wa alaikum assalam, you use this when someone says the first greeting we learned. This means 'and to you be peace' we could say something much longer but for now this is good. Now guys say this please, onegaishimasu," Stella says, smiling.

At that moment a pair of girls walks up to them. They look a little older than Belinda who is ten.

"Amara, would you like to talk to them," Stella asks, in Japanese.

Amara nods, with El by her they go up to the little girls. "Assalamu alaikum," Amara and El say.

"Wa alaikum assalam," said the two little girls, politely.

As soon as they say this, the two little girls begin to speak very rapidly. When they are done they leave, at that El and Amara begin to laugh.

"What did they say," Tamaki asks the two.

"They were just asking, why you guys were following us," Amara and El say together.

They continue to walk around and finally Stella gets to where she wants to go which was a mosque that she used to go to as a child.

"I used to go here as a child," Stella says looking at the building.

They all wow in amazement. "I remember going here," Amara says smiling.

"Well, we are going to go inside," Stella said. "All I ask of you guys is to be quiet."

Amara looks at her sister. "I don't think that's wise. Haruhi, you, and I don't have our hair covered."

"Oh drat I forgot," Stella said. "Well this Friday we will go, but for now we will go to the market and get Haruhi and Amara a head covering."

"I don't need one, I have mine that I brought from home," Amara said, smiling. "Of course, you love to forget yours though."

"Oh okay," Stella said, not quite caring at this point. "Now, Haruhi we will take you to a place that we go shopping for head coverings, now please don't be picky it will at first feel weird."

Haruhi nods not wanting to annoy the older girl. As they shop everyone looks at the shops in wonder and awe. Finally the end of the day comes and everyone is glad to get home and eat. Again they have to eat outside due to having so many people over the house. Everyone in the Host Club at dinner practice saying the greetings they were taught earlier that day.

Finally a long chapter though it took me a long time to write. Hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing this. :) I will have the next chapter up hopefully soon. Sorry for taking such a long hiatus, and also I am very happy for the long chapter.


	9. And The World Goes Down

Hope you enjoy this because I put a lot of work into this chapter. Enjoy :)

Amara(cheerfully):Assalamu alaikum El-kun! (translation:peace be to you)

El(grumbling):Ohayoo Mara-chan!

Amara: stares at El

El:What!

Amara(matter-of-factly):You didn't greet me back.

El:Oh. Wa alaikum assalam Mara-chan. (and to you be peace,translation) Why do we have to do this again?

Amara: 'Cause we have to.

El: That was a lot of help.

Okay, sorry for that. Couldn't help myself. This chapter will be focused more on El and Amara and not so much on Stella. She will still be in this chapter but not as much as before.

Enjoy ;) And funny enough this year (2011) Ramadan is in August. It sucks though.

* * *

A couple days later Amara wakes up, all is quiet. She looks to her left and see El curled up beside her as he continued to sleep soundly. El probably went into her bed late last night though she had no clue why he did so.

She sits up and El mutters, "Don't leave." For good measure he grabs part of her shirt. She happened to be wearing a blue cami, with lace on the top part.

"I won't leave," Amara says moving some of El's hair away from his forehead and then she kisses his forehead gently.

El smiles as he moves closer to his sister. Amara smiles softly knowing that El had abandonment issues due to his mother almost leaving him and countless other relatives not wanting or caring about him. Amara then begins to play with El's hair which he took so much pride in.

"Stop that," El said sleepily, swatting at Amara's hand.

Amara rolls her eyes. Her hair which was very long was loose behind her back. Amara then hears voices outside the door and she decides to listen. Since Amara didn't say anything for a long time El sits up and looks at Amara. He yawns as he slowly rubs his eyes.

"What's wrong Mara-chan," El asks as he plays with a strand of Amara's long black hair.

"Listen," she says softly.

El nods and begins to listen.

"Slut," screams Tristen.

"Man whore," responds Cinta screaming.

"Whore," Tristen screams.

Amara grabs El's hand and walks out to the main room where Cinta and Tristen stood looking at each other like they would kill one another.

"Oh how original," Cinta says. "You di-"

"Mommy I had a bad dream," said Darcey who was followed by Casey who held her brother's hand.

Cinta looks at her son,"What was your bad dream, honey?"

"It was that you and Uncle Tristen were getting into a fight and were calling each other names," Darcey said.

Casey, at that moment, her face lit up before her mother could say anything Casey began to whisper something to Darcey. While this happened El and Amara watched silently. Darcey nods in understanding.

"Aunty Rinda, Aunty Rinda," screams Darcey.

Belinda walks in looking embarrassed by the nickname. Raine and Paris come soon after Belinda. When the twins see each other, Raine and Paris go in front of Belinda facing the younger twins of eight years old.

"Raine, Raine go away come again another day. If you don't we don't mind just bring back Paris," sings Casey and Darcey happily.

Right after Raine and Paris begin to sing back to them.

"Hey Casey," sang Raine.

"Hey Darcey," sang Paris.

"Did ya hear," Raine and Paris sang.

"What did you hear," Casey and Darcey sang back.

"We heard a song that goes something like this," sang Raine and Paris.

Paris begins to sing. "ABC, easy as 123 or simple as do re mi. ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl!"

The twins laughs. Ayame walks in with her head down.

"What's wrong Ayame-onee chan," Amara asks, looking at her older sister as she held El's hand.

Ayame looks up and begins to glare at Amara. "What's wrong? What's wrong!" Ayame shouts. "We have to be at Aunt Hiwa's house, so we can eat with them!"

"Oh, I see," Amara replies. "I will get changed so we can leave soon."

Before she could go to her room, the host club walks into the room. The twins walk up to her, which makes El glare at them annoyed. Hikaru kisses Amara on the cheek while Kouru gives her a hug. Amara blushed but didn't do anything else.

"We will be going to eat at your Aunt's house as well," announces Tamaki grandly.

Ayame nods, "I will let you guys go."

The host club smiled happy they would be able to see their friend. Amara and the rest of them go get changed quickly. Once they are on their way, everyone is looking around. While they are waiting for breakfast to be made everyone is watching the news. They all were half watching the news until the news talks about tsunami and earthquake that hit some parts of Japan.

"Many parts of Japan have been literally swept away in the currents," the news reporter says on the television. "Not only has that happened but cities as far as Tokyo felt the effect of the event."

Stella and Amara were in shock as they continued to watch. Both Dakota and El made their way to their sisters to comfort them, Amara accepted El comforting her while Stella shook her head. Seeing that he could help Kyoya goes up to Stella and begins to comfort her.

"Maybe we should turn this off," Cinta suggests, as she walks over to the television ready to turn it off. "I mean we shouldn't watch this because then we won't be able to continue throughout the day."

Hawa and Hiba began to put food on the table while everyone was talking. They moved silently so they wouldn't disturb anyone. Stella looked at her aunts for a moment before looking back at Kyoya who was trying to comfort the girl.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Kyoya agrees with the older girl. Cinta turns off the television.

Stella looks at Kyoya and whispered, "People died."

"Relax, we couldn't help that," Kyoya says, as he continues to comfort her. She looks at him with a hopeless look on her face.

Amara stood up annoyed. She was about to walk out of the backyard when they heard a voice. "Where are you going, Amara?" said a man standing at the gate that lead into the backyard.

Stella looked up at the man; she ran over to him and went into his arms, "I thought you were gone!" Stella sobbed into her father's arms.

Mr. Yoshida looked at his daughter and said, "I was already halfway here when the tsunami hit, I was in shock when I saw it on the news in the airport."

Stella said nothing to her father, so overcome with happiness that her father was still alive. Tamaki looked at the scene, "I have a challenge for you Stella." Stella looked at him, curious about what he was going to say.

"Well, if your host club beats mine then we will donate money, help in the places where the tsunami hit and all seven of us will become your servants for a week." Tamaki told her, with a smile. "If your host club loses whoever in your group is in high school must become part of the host club and also you must donate money to help people where the tsunami hit."

Stella began to smile, "It is a deal, each club gets a day to prove their stuff."

Kyoya looked at his girlfriend and said calmly, "You know that we will be competing against each other right Stella?"

Stella looked at Kyoya and nodded, "Of course I do."

After that the begin to eat and Stella begins to make her host club to use for the competition.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I finally have another chapter up so that's good.

Hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing this. :) I will have the next chapter up hopefully soon. Sorry for taking such a long hiatus, and also I am very happy for the long chapter.


	10. The Past,the present, the wonders

Here is chapter 10! Sorry for the wait. Hope you all like it! This chapter is 2,000 words long, not including the Author's notes.

* * *

The next day Stella told her siblings, who she'd picked to be in the club, what type they were. Amara and EL stared at her, they did not say anything.

"What is wrong with you two," Stella finally said, annoyed with their silence.

EL shrugged, "It's nothing, really."

Amara looked away from her sister in attempt to hide her feelings. Stella finally caught on and said, "Are you two annoyed about the types you got? Did you two want the little devil types?"

EL rolled his eyes and said in a calm voice, "Why would I want to be that type, the twins would kill me if I was that type for the competition."

Amara looked at her sister with a grin on her face, "No, I am fine. I rather am the type you assign me which is the cool type while you are the shadow king like your boyfriend."

Stella laughed with a nervous edge to it. "It's not like I made my type the same as my boyfriend on purpose. It just seemed to work."

Amara rolled her eyes, "Yeah and I French kiss EL on purpose to get Hikaru's attention you know because it just seems to work."

EL stood up and walked out of the room that they were in, not wanting to hear anymore.

Stella glares at the girl before she returns to normal. "Okay, everyone I need to have a theme for our cosplay. Oh and also later today the Ouran High School Host Club will be doing their little event in Grandfather's orphanage."

Amara groans, "I hope he isn't there."

"Who is that," Katashi asks, curiously.

"Marc," Amara replied. "He is one of the oldest ones there being sixteen, he is like five foot five and has a major crush on me. Plus he is Italian or maybe he's Russian, I don't remember."

"Why is he so bad," Katashi asks, looking at the younger girl.

"To put it simply, he likes to do inappropriate things and is very willing to French kiss me with force if need be," Amara says with a shiver.

"He's awful then," Katashi said. He then looks at Stella, "Does Marc do that to you?"

Stella shakes her head, "No, he only does that to Amara, who is to his liking."

"Why don't you have a problem with what he does to her," Katashi asks, annoyed.

"She exaggerates, that's why," Stella informs Katashi.

EL finally walks back into the room, sitting down next to Amara, "Yeah, she loves to exaggerate like how she said she would have to French kiss me to get attention from Hikaru Hitachiin. Though I bet if she did that to me, he wouldn't say anything at all."

"Really?" Amara questions, looking at her younger brother.

EL grins, "Yeah."

Amara huffs and leaves the room. Stella looks down slightly embarrassed and says quietly, "Raise your hands if you would want to see that."

After a while no one raises their hands and they get back to planning what they were going to do the next day for the club event. Later that day they go to their Grandfather's orphanage, which was originally his mansion. A teen girl walks up to Stella; the teen's cheeks are flushed.

"Hi Najmah," the girl says, hugging her.

Stella smiles, "Hi Natalie. Do you have a crush on one of them?"

Natalie shakes her head quickly, "I was running and that's why I'm like this."

Stella laughs not believing the girl, she the whispered in the girl's ear, "Is it Honey-sempai, Mitsukuni Haninozuka?"

Natalie looks down, as she blushed. "Yes, Najmah."

Tristen tapped his foot impatiently, "Are we ever going to get inside?"

Stella rolled her eyes at her brother's impatient comment. "Yes, we are Tristen."

They soon walk over to the room where they were going to have the hosting be. Stella guessed that Tamaki would have a hard time communicating with his guests because of the language barrier. When they walk in Stella is shocked at how everyone is laughing and enjoying themselves as if the language barrier wasn't even there.

Stella walked over to Kyoya and said, "What did you do? Also, how does everyone understand each other?"

Kyoya looked at his girlfriend with a smile, "They, the hosts, know some Arabic to host their guests."

"You got to be kidding me," she replied, in shock as she looked at them while her own host club settled in to be hosted as well. "Remember my father and grandfather is going to come over as well."

"I remember that," Kyoya told her.

"Okay," Stella replied. She looked at their costumes and smiled. The hosts looked like they were in a Cairo market with the costumes they wore. Haruhi looked adorable in her outfit, Stella noted to herself. "Great choice on outfits, I see everyone had a little research trip to the market."

Kyoya nods, "Yes, that's true. When Tamaki seen what they wore, he just had to have those outfits so the twins designed the costumes for today."

"That's nice to know," she said with a smile. "Will you host me today, Kyoya?"

Kyoya looks up from his notebook with a smile, "I would love to host you today."

Meanwhile Amara and EL were at the twins' table. Amara and EL translated a little of what the twins were saying to the other guests. Hikaru looked at Amara, every time she spoke Arabic to the guests. EL watched his sister as well.

"How can you speak so fast, Amara," Hikaru asked, looked at the girl slightly confused. "I mean, you translate really fast."

Amara shrugs, "I'm used to translating for people, no big deal."

EL nods, "That's true."

At Tamaki's table Tristen was sitting there quietly as he observed Tamaki. Tamaki looked at Tristen and he finally said, "Are you enjoying your trip to Egypt, Tristen-san?"

Tristen nods with a smile and says in Japanese, "Yes, I am Tamaki-kun. My trip, so far, has been an enjoyable one."

Dakota and Ayame are both at Honey's and Mori's table. The two were having a great time. Some hours later, they get to eat. When everyone is served they pray then begin to eat. Amara sits next to EL and looks around the room nervously. A person covers her eyes, and says, "Hi Amara. Did you miss me?"

"Marc, please leave me alone," Amara said, her eyes still covered.

"But you're so fun to mess with," Marc said, calmly.

Stella looked at Marc, who had a mischievous grin on his face. She then looked at the twins; Kaoru was eating his food peacefully not looking at Marc while Hikaru was fuming over the boy.

"Are you two old friends," Tamaki asks, as he looked at Marc.

Marc smiled at Tamaki and replied, "Yes, Amara and I are close friends."

"No, we're not," Amara countered.

After a minute of them going back and forth Hikaru shouts, "Why don't you leave her alone already?"

"I don't want to," Marc said calmly.

Hikaru got out of his seat, ready to hit Marc.

"Marc," a weathered voice called.

"Yes," Marc said as he looked at the speaker.

"Leave my granddaughter alone," Stella's grandfather said his weathered voice stern.

Marc looked at the floor. "Okay," he replied, quietly before taking his seat.

"Mr. Mubarak, how did we do today," Tamaki asks as he looked at their grandfather.

"Well you attended to us with great care, I like how you all acted," Mr. Mubarak, Stella's grandfather, said.

Mr. Yoshida looked at Tamaki unconvinced, "You boys could have done better but for being where you were you did well."

Tamaki smiled at the praise. "Well I am so very happy to be able to stay here."

Mr. Yoshida nods and continues to eat his food. Later that day Stella is resting in her room when she hears a knock on the door. She closes her eyes, quite tired. The person knocks on the door again, making Stella annoyed. "Come in," she said, in annoyance.

Kyoya walked in with a smile. "Hi Stella."

Stella looked at her boyfriend, "Hi Kyoya. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see what you thought about today," he told her with a smile.

"I thought, it was very nice," she said. "I can't believe that we might lose." She closed her eyes as she sighed quietly.

Kyoya walked over to her desk chair and sat down. "Why do you think that you are going to lose?"

"I have a feeling that's what is going to happen," she explained. "Also, remember that Amara's birthday is in two weeks. With her birthday is also the end of Ramadan."

"Ah, I see. Are you excited," Kyoya asks.

"A little but not a lot," she told him.

"Why's that," he questions.

"Well it's because I won't be able to see my family from here in a while." She explained in a calm voice as she stretched herself out on her bed.

Kyoya nods then says, "On an unrelated note, would you like to go on a walk with me?"

She looked at Kyoya and said, "Kyoya, when have I ever said no to a walk?"

"Well I haven't asked you that," he says quite calmly.

"Well not you have," Stella said, with a smile as she sat up. "So when do you want to go, Kyoya?"

"Now," he replied, with a small smile. "I want to spend time with you more often." He stood up and took Stella's hand in his. "I love you Stella, I always have."

Stella smiles, shyly as she tried not to think about her previous feelings about the boy. "I love you too."

When we go out of my room I see my aunt smile at me. We soon go outside and as we walk I close my eyes briefly as I feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. "So where are we going?" I ask as I open my eyes.

"A place I wanted to see with you for a long time," Kyoya replied as he squeezed my hand gently.

I stop walking and I looked at him. "Are you taking me to my mother's grave?"

"Well, yes." He replied.

When Kyoya finally convinces me to go I stand at my mother's grave looking at it sadly. I was very young when my mother died and still I feel an overwhelming sadness when I think about her or even hear stories about her. I knew she loved my siblings and my father a lot. I know.

"How did your mother die," Kyoya asks softly, while he stood close to me. He looked at my mother's grave alongside me, providing emotional support.

"My mother died because she was extremely ill, I don't know of what though," I tell him, quietly. As I look down at her tombstone a cool breeze ruffles my hair and I remember all the years I could have spent with my mother visiting Egypt and other countries.

"What did your mother look like," Kyoya asks his voice barely above a whisper.

"She was pretty," I manage to say before I begin to cry.

"How pretty?" he questions, as he hugs me.

"She looked like a mix between Amara with her dark eyes, Ayame with her light brown skin and like me with her dark black hair," I tell him, knowing he seen all three of us before.

"Your mother must have been very pretty then," he replies.

"Yes, very pretty," I tell him as I stop crying. "My mother had so many guys flocking to her doorstep when she was my age that my grandfather had to make them all leave after a while."

Kyoya laughs, "Would you have been like that if you stayed in Egypt?"

"Maybe," I say with a shrug, "I left Egypt when I was young so I don't think so. Ayame is like my mother though, guys usually flock to her."

"Well, I'm glad you are mine," he said.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. For now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are all excited for the next one.


End file.
